wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: L.O.S.E.R.S.
"League of Super Evil Revenge Seekers" Operation: L.O.S.E.R.S. is the eleventh Episode to be made for the animated television series Codename: Kids Never Die. It was aired on Friday, January 15, 2016. Overview Robotnik stated his career and how he meet Master Bison. In the Past, Unfortunately for Timmy Turner, his carelessness with magic leads to Yuki Buxaplenty, who has Bucket and Yipper as his Fairy Godparents have wished for the revival of the Galactic Empire. Plot The history of Eggman was revealed. During the Grand Civil War, Dr. Robotnik; as a child have discovered Shadaloo since he used to have Fairy God Guardians. As he looks around, he was spotted by the Leader of Shadoloo, M. Bison, who is obviously sees Eggman with his Fleet of Numerous Ships, who was tortured by a babysitter and learned of the appearance of the Terrorist Coalition led by the unnamed Samurai Clan. M. Bison then states that he more of a genius who is known a the hero of Shadoloo. M. Bison and Eggman teams up with the help of his Fairy God Guardians have even the Terrorist Coaliton's numbers and Bison easily beats up the Samurai army while Eggman with his new Egg Fleet takes on the Terrorist Armada. Yuki Buxaplenty wishes that the Terrorist Armada was skeletal causing the Terrorist Coalition troops to fall onto the battlefield where the Dolls have finally have kidnapped the unnamed teenage terrorists leading to the first victory battle in the Grand Civil War. The flashback ends with all the kids trapped in the Learnatorium with nothing to do, H.P. and Sanderson ping to Timmy and convince him that the root of all his current problems his adults. With coaxing from the Pixies, Timmy wishes that kids were in charge (Adults Ruin Everything /Da Pixie Rap). For some reasons, Yuki have accidentally wished for Shadoloo's Leader; Master Bison being a all-powerful magical leader of Konohagakure and also the extinction of the Shimizu Clan plus the true revival of the Galactic Empire. To make matters worse, Timmy loses his Godparents when Jorgen von Strangle announces to all fairies that Da Rules say they have to be Godparents of the "dominant species of Dens: Hylians. Yuki's Younger Brother ends up getting Cosmo and Wanda and Poof as godparents and godbrother. In Modern Time, Timmy, who still remembers Cosmo and Wanda and Poof, follows Yuki Buxaplenty to try to get him to unwish everything. Timmy returns to Mr. Crocker's class, who is now ranting about Dr. Eggman using fairies to take over the world. Mr. Crocker is taken by the Swat Troopers to a place off-limits to criminals. With Crocker gone, Timmy enters the Crocker Cave and steals a magic detector. He uses the magic detector to track down Paul along with Cosmo and Wanda and Poof. "END TRANSMISSION" Characters Starring *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Toshiya Gekko *Nobuya Gekko *Paul Gekko *Bianca *Paul Kiske *Ventus Gekko *Kazuya Gekko *Kenta Yunfat *Kenta Sakuramiya *Hayate Matoi *Uncle *Paul Dickson *Numbuh Armada *Timmy Gekko *Cree Gekko *DHFUTH *Christopher Gekko *Cagali *Ruby Heart *Kandy *Cassandra Uzumaki *Dr. Eggman *Mylene *Yuki Skywalker Debuts *Ami Burklight- "First Appearance" *Yuki Buxaplenty- "First Appearance" *Paul Buxaplenty- "First Appearance" *Yuki's Fairy God Guardians "First Appearance" *Cosmo- "First Appearance" *Wanda- "First Appearance" *Poof- "First Appearance" *Eggman's Fairy God Guardians- "First Appearance" *Master Bison- "Minor Appearance" Trivia *Operation: L.O.S.E.R.S. is a remix of Abra-Catastrophe!, School's Out!: The Musical and Channel Chasers Category:Episodes